peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Huggy Bear
Huggy Bear were an English riot grrrl band, between 1991 and 1994, formed in Brighton. Evolving in tandem with the Olympia, Washington-based riot grrrl movement led by feminist bands such as Bikini Kill, Huggy Bear called themselves "girl-boy revolutionaries", both in reference to their political philosophy and the gender makeup of their band (Niki Elliott: bass and vocals, Jo Johnson: guitar and vocals, Karen Hill: drums and piano, Chris Rowley: vocals, trumpet and piano, Jon Slade: guitar). For the majority of their existence, they refused to be photographed or interviewed by mainstream press, nor gave their full names once they began releasing records formally. In spite of a major label bidding war, Huggy Bear stayed with indie label Wiiija. Links to Peel The band were played regularly by Peel between 1992 and 1993, when the riot grrrl movement was at its peak. Peel included tracks from the band on his Peel Out In The States series, consisting of half-hour radio shows recorded by the DJ at home in the early 1990s and distributed via 12 CDs to 200 commercial and college stations in the United States. It was offered free of charge either weekly for six months or biweekly for 12 months. Festive Fifty Entries * 1993 Festive Fifty: Her Jazz #03 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1992-10-27. Broadcast: 11 December 1992. Repeated: 02 January 1993 *Hop Scorch / Teen Tightens / Nu Song / Her Jazz 2. Recorded: 1993-05-16. Broadcast: 18 June 1993. Repeated: 05 November 1993 *Limit To Surf / You Don't / Untitled / Stepping On Bugs Other Shows Played ;1992 * 04 September 1992: 'Snail Messenger Loss (7 inch-Rubbing The Impossible To Burst)' (Wiiija) *12 September 1992: Snail Messenger Lot (7" EP - Rubbing The Impossible To Burst) Wiiija *01 November 1992 (Ö3): 'Carnt Kiss (EP-Kiss Curl For The Kid's Lib Guerillas)' (Wiiija) *05 December 1992: Sizzlemeet (Kiss Curl For The Kid's Lib Guerrillas 7" EP) Wiiija *05 December 1992: Carnt Kiss (7" EP - Kiss Curl For The Kid's Lib Guerrillas) Wiiija WIJ 18V *12 December 1992: Carn't Kiss (Kiss Curl For The Kid's Lib Guerrillas EP) Wiiija *18 December 1992: 'Sizzlemeat (EP-Kiss Curl For The Kids Lib Guerillas)' (Wiiija) ;1993 * 08 January 1993: Carnt Kiss (7 inch - Kiss Curl For The Kid's Lib Guerrillas EP) Wiiija *16 January 1993: T-Shirt Tucked In (mini-album - WeBitched) Wiiija *16 January 1993: Blow Dry (mini-album - WeBitched) Wiiija *22 January 1993: Jupiter Re-Entry (LP – Our Troubled Youth (split with Bikini Kill)) Kill Rock Stars *23 January 1993: Aqua Girl Star (split album with Bikini Kill - Our Troubled Youth) Kill Rock Stars *23 January 1993: February 14th (split album with Bikini Kill - Our Troubled Youth) Kill Rock Stars *29 January 1993: Into The Mission (album - Bikini Kill / Huggy Bear ‎– Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP *30 January 1993: Hopscotch (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP / Kill Rock Stars *01 February 1993 (Ö3): 'T-Shirt Tucked In / Blow Dry (split LP with Bikini Kill-Our Troubled Youth)' (Kill Rock Stars) *05 February 1993: T-Shirt Tucked In (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP / Kill Rock Stars *07 February 1993 (BFBS): Into the Mission (album - Our Troubled Youth (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP *07 February 1993 (BFBS): Jupiter Re-Entry (album - Our Troubled Youth (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP *07 February 1993 (BFBS): T-Shirt Tucked In (album - Our Troubled Youth (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP *07 February 1993 (BFBS): Blow Dry (album - Our Troubled Youth (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP * 12 February 1993: Her Jazz (7" Her Jazz) Wiiija Records/Catcall TROUBLE001 *13 February 1993: Her Jazz (7" - Her Jazz) Wiiija Records/Catcall TROUBLE001 *14 February 1993 (BFBS): Into The Mission (album - Our Troubled Youth (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP *14 February 1993 (BFBS): Hop Scorch (album - Our Troubled Youth (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP *20 February 1993: 'Her Jazz (7")' (Wiiija) *21 February 1993 (BFBS): T-Shirt Tucked In (album - Our Troubled Youth (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP *27 February 1993: 'T-Shirt Tucked In (split LP with Bikini Kill, Our Troubled Youth)' (Catcall / Kill Rock Stars) *27 February 1993: 'Blow Dry (split LP with Bikini Kill, Our Troubled Youth)' (Catcall / Kill Rock Stars) *05 March 1993: Her Jazz (7" Her Jazz) Wiiija Records/Catcall TROUBLE001 *08 March 1993 (Ö3): 'Her Jazz (7")' (Wiiija) (JP: 'They're "classically trained", of course. You've seen in record reviews, press releases and so forth, they often say that rock musicians are "classically trained" as though you're going to be impressed by this. Usually it means that the music they're making is unutterable crap. Clearly, Huggy Bear aren't classically trained at all, but they are wonderful.') *12 March 1993: 'Aqua Girl Star / February 14th (shared LP with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth)' (Kill Rock Stars) *13 March 1993: Hopscotch (split album with Bikini Kill - (Yeah Yeah Yeah) - Our Troubled Youth) Kill Rock STars KRS 206 *14 March 1993 (BFBS): Hopscotch (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP *26 March 1993: "Jupiter Re-Entry" (split LP with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Kill Rock Stars *08 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Blow Dry (LP - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Kill Rock Stars *17 April 1993: 'Trafalgar Square (Various Artists 2x7 inch- Shimmies In Super 8)' (Duophonic) *30 April 1993: Jupiter Re-Entry (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP / Kill Rock Stars *23 July 1993: unknown * 24 July 1993: Shaved Pussy Poetry *14 August 1993: Shaved Pussy Poetry (7" - Don't Die) Wiiija WIJ 23 *14 August 1993: Pansy Twist (7" - Don't Die) Wiiija WIJ 23 *21 August 1993 (BFBS): No Sleep (7" EP - Don't Die) Wiiija WIJ 23 *21 August 1993 (BFBS): Shave Pussy Poetry (7" EP - Don't Die) Wiiija *21 August 1993 (BFBS): Pansy Twist (7" EP - Don't Die) Wiiija *06 September 1993 (Ö3): 'Shaved Pussy Poetry / Pansy Twist (7"-Don't Die)' (Wiiija) *10 September 1993: 'Herjazz (CD-Taking The Rough With The Smooch)' (Time Bomb / Wiiija / Kill Rock Stars) *25 December 1993: 'Her Jazz (7 inch)' (Wiiija) FF #03 ;1994 * 15 April 1994: Red Flipper #2 (7” – Main Squeeze) Famous Monsters Of Filmland *23 April 1994: 'My Best Off The Track Kiss' (7" 'Presents Main Squeeze') Monsters Of Filmland ;1996 *01 July 1996: Untitled (session) ;2001 *13 February 2001: Her Jazz (7") Wiiija *08 March 2001 (Radio Eins): Her Jazz (7") Wiiija ;Others *Peel Out In The States (Program 01): 'Carnt Kiss (7"-Kiss Curl For The Kid's Lib Guerillas EP)' (Wiiija) *Peel Out In The States (Program 02): 'Sizzlemeet (7"-Kiss Curl For The Kid's Lib Guerillas)' (Wiiija) *Peel Out In The States (Program 04): 'Hopscotch (split LP with Bikini Kill - Our Troubled Youth)' (Catcall / Kill Rock Stars) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists